Video data compression methods have been developed that permit the communication of moving images as digital data at readily available bit rates while generally preserving image quality. Conventional video compression methods generally use block-based methods such as block-based prediction in which each pixel in a current block is predicted based on reconstructed boundaries of neighboring blocks. However, prediction distances increase for pixels that are more distant from block boundaries. Thus, block based methods tend to be less efficient or less accurate for such pixels. Alternative methods are needed that can provide improved accuracy with lower coding overhead.